Determination
by Zeroexist
Summary: "Alisa, I'll bring Lindow back, I don't believe that he's gone, I'm determined to bring him back" He said. One-Shot, try out for God Eater Burst, slight romance between the Protagonist and Alisa, Fluff more like it, AlisaxOC, R&R


**A story that just popped in my head, a one-shot, i love this game and wanted to write something on it, anyway enjoy**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own god eater burst, Bandai Namco does, i do own the OC though ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>KnightScales15<strong>

"**Determination"**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Den was awfully quiet, everyone still couldn't accept the death of the known greatest survivor, Lindow Amamiya. Who would ever thought that someone like him would die?

A young man, at the age of 15 sat at one of the Den's resting area by the entrance, head down while holding a drink in between his hands, his hair is white, he have piercing red eyes that shows a lot of emotions, of course those eyes are always covered by his sun glasses, he's wearing a pair of gray pants, white sneakers and a formal uniform looking upper clothing (Military Uniform in the game).

He wasn't talking, amongst them, he was one of those who was affected the most, he was the protégé of Lindow after all, Lindow dying while he can't do anything to save him hurts, he feels weak, he counted on him to have his back and yet he couldn't save him.

"You're not at fault you know?" one of the other people resting in the area said, the guy was wearing a pair of long shorts, a green jacket, his hair is slightly maroon in color, a cap upon his head is also a part of his look

"Then who's at fault?" the white-haired young man asked, "That New-Type girl, Alisa was it? Whatever, she's to blame for this" the maroon-haired young man answered.

This got him angry, how can he say such things? He doesn't even know her, he tried to keep calm, but he strikes again.

"She was all talk, in the end she was the one who was weak, what a waste of a perfectly good god eater name, she never should have been a god eater in the first place" the latter said

"Shut up Shun" the white-haired teen said, trying to suppress his anger.

"What?" the maroon head asked dumbly,

The white head teen stood up, drink on the table, his hands balled into fists as he glared at the one called Shun

"I said shut up! You don't know her at all! You know nothing of her past or what's she's going through right now!, how could say things like that to her?" he said angrily, he couldn't control it anymore, his team mate being belittled and insulted in front of him was unacceptable

"Woah, calm down rookie," Shun said trying to calm down the said rookie.

* * *

><p>He ignored him and walk towards the section elevator, pressing the button that should take him to the Veteran's floor, upon reaching the floor he went in front of the door of a familiar room, it was his room, Lindow's room.<p>

"He's not dead, I just have the feeling that he's still alive, he's Lindow after all, he won't die, I just know it" he said to himself, he was about to go back to the section elevator when he passed the room of another veteran in the same unit as he is, he heard sounds of someone crying inside.

"Sakuya…" he muttered, he knows he should just leave her alone, but he couldn't, finally he manage to collect enough courage to knock on her door, "Sakuya? Are you there?" he asked from outside the door

"Yes, come on in" She said from the other side, even without being able to hear her clearly, he can say her voice was broken, he entered her room, he saw her sitting at her bed, her eyes was red, she looked like a zombie, she hasn't been sleeping at all, her hair was a mess, she look skinnier too, he went near her and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry if I don't look more presentable" She said, "So you need anything?"

"No, I just came to check up on you, I heard you crying, and I couldn't force myself to not care" He said honestly, she smiled for the first time in a whole week she smiled.

"Thanks for caring, I guess I still can't accept the fact that he's gone" she confessed,

"I can't accept it either, actually, I won't accept it, he's alive I just know it, I know I shouldn't be getting my hopes up but my belief in him is what's making me not believe he's dead" He said truthfully giving her a smile

She lightened up at his words, he's right, she should believe in him, she won't get her hopes up but she won't give up either.

"You're right, I should believe in him, thank you, you made me feel better" She said, he nodded and stood up,

"I'm going now, I have a mission later, I think I'm going to rest for a while" He said, she nodded and he walks out.

* * *

><p>He was going to press the Rookie's section at the elevator, but decided to go to the laboratory section instead, reaching the floor, he followed the familiar white carpeted floor,<p>

He stopped in front of a door, a door which leads to the Den's sick bay, he opened the door and what greeted him made him smile, it was a girl, about the same age as he was, her hair was Gray-ish Silver-ish in color, her eyes a nice pool of blue.

"You came" She greeted him

"Yeah, I have a mission later, I decided to stop by here for a while" he said to her

"Maybe you should just rest Cloud, it's ok if we can't hang out today" She smiled

"Nah, I like being here with you, it's better than sleeping anyway" He said which earned a blush from her, "R-really?" she said, he nodded and procceded to sit at a chair beside her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, "I'm fine thanks for asking" she replied, "Glad to hear it" he said

"So, this mission? What is it about?" She asked

"It's to eradicate an Aragami" he said chuckling a bit,

"I know that" she said giggling, "What I meant was what Aragami is it?"

"A Borg Camlann" he simply replied

"Oh, where?"

"The subways, plus a bunch of Ogretails as its accomplices" he said,

"You should be careful Cloud, don't let your guard down ok?" she said, he nodded and said "Don't worry, I'll come back here for sure"

She smiled.

"Alisa, I'll bring Lindow back, I don't believe that he's gone, I'm determined to bring him back" He said

"Thank you Cloud, I'm also determined to bring him back, as soon as they'll let me go back into battle, I'll bring him back without fail" she said, he nodded "Let's bring him back together ok Alisa?" She nodded,

"Well I better get going now, I'll come visit again later when I return" He stood up and was about to leave when he felt Alisa pulling him, he felt a peck on his cheek, he was shocked and looked at her,

She was blushing, "It's for being there for me all the time, and giving me hope, thank you" she said her blush not subsiding.

"N-no problem, anytime you need me, I'll be there for you" He said also blushing like her,

"You know, your determination is contagious Cloud Redfox" She said smiling at him, he smiled back before leaving the room and went to his room to prepare for his mission.

_We'll bring him back, I'm sure of it._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short i know, it's just a try out anyway, so yeah, reviews please :)<em>**


End file.
